Save My Movie
Save my Movie was a contest run by Yesmar during 2006-2007, using 100 of the IMDb's top 250. The results were: 1st: The Shawshank Redemption- Fear held the other movies prisoner, but hope was able to set this one free. Congratulations to The Shawshank Redemption on winning this contest!!! It's proved in previous rounds that it deserves it. 2nd: Monty Python and the Holy Grail- "It's only a flesh wound." That's what this entrant says to itself after being kicked out while trying to compute the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow. 3rd: Aliens- "Get away from her you *****!" Maybe if Ripley had been more concerned with herself than with Newt, her movie could have stayed in longer. One of the contest's most divisive entries and my mother's favorite movie, finally ends its controversial run. 4th: Léon: The Professional- A fanboy's first introduction to Natalie Portman gets booted. Hopefully it will be able to train younger contestants in the ways of the contest, and how to make it to the Final 4. 5th: Memento- .efiw s'ti dellik ohw revocsid reven lliw ti woN .nwod seog eivom suomaf tsom dna ****dnim s'naloN rehpotsirhC 6th: The Great Escape- Looks like it can't escape from being booted this round. Fantastic performance for the oldest film in the Top 10, and one that I would never have imagined had such stron support among my generation. 7th: Se7en- Well, the placement is more witty than I could hope to be. Hopefully, the movie's fans won't take out their wrath on those who voted otherwise. 8th: The Godfather- Gets made an offer it can't refuse and drops out of the contest to fulfill it leaving no Best Picture winners left. IMDB's mighty Number 1 finally falls from the contest, leaving it wide open for anyone else to take. 9th: Fight Club- Maybe actually talking about Fight Club could have helped it get saved. Now David Fincher is just down to one film. 10th: Requiem for a Dream- "Round to Round!!" That's how long Aronofsky's masterpiece has lasted. Hopefully as it goes out, Lux Aeterna is playing climatically in the background. 11th: A Clockwork Orange- Goes to the Korova Milkbar in order to get ready for some of the old ultra-violence as Kubrick leaves the contest for good. 12th: Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb- "Gentlemen, you can't fight about saves in here! This is the War Topic." The last black and white film falls, leaving Kubrick with just one film left. 13th: City of God- Gets torn apart by gang violence as City of God becomes the last foreign language film to be eliminated. And that was the story of City of God. 14th: Jaws- "You're gonna need a bigger fan base." Or maybe the fan base was big enough, considering how long it lasted. The original block buster gets sunk. 15th: Terminator 2: Judgment Day- Hasta la vista baby! Aas this movie goes off in search of John Conner, James Cameron leaves Kubrick and Fincher as the only directors with two films left. 16th: American History X- Gets curbstomped out of the contest. Maybe it'll be able to return someday afer it's reformed. 17th: Alien- In space, no one can hear you save and so the final series to remain united is now separated. This is Ripley signing off. 18th: Braveheart- "They may take our saves, but they'll never take... our freedom!!!" Mel Gibson's 13th century epic goes down, leaving only one Best Picture left. 19th: The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers- The LOTR trilogy finally falls as the middle portion of it gets booted and goes to join its "precious" forever. 20th: The Shining- Heeeeeere's Johnny!! All work and no play makes this film a dull boy so it gets booted from the contest and goes to fulfill it's homicidal desires. 21st: Forrest Gump- Looks like this movie pulled a rotten one of its box of chocolates as it runs all of the way out of the contest. 22nd: North by Northwest- This entrant runs off in search of George Kaplan and leaves the contest. Hitchcock, who started off the contest with the most entrants, finally drops out completely. 23rd: One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest- Don't tell anybody's mother about this one. This contestant throws a water fountain threw a window and escapes permanently. 24th: Modern Times- "..." 25th: Psycho- Noooo! My favorite movie finally goes down, but at least it managed to make it into the Top 25. This entrant takes a stop off at the Bates Hotel and leaves the contest for good. 26th: Taxi Driver- I guess no one wants to talk to this entrant anymore. Ironically, the last Scorcese film goes out on Oscar weekend. 27th: Amélie- Well, that's karma for you. This contestant's fabulous destiny is now over. Hopefully it's path through the contest made some people happy, although possibly for different reasons. 28th: The Usual Suspects- I guess now we'll never know who Keyser Soze was as this entry gets called in for questioning. 29th: The Seventh Seal- Checkmate! Bergman's only film on the list gets the plauge and drops out, but not before making it a pretty long way. 30th: Spirited Away- Gets turned into a pig and sent away from the contest for good. At least it was the last remaining animated film. 31st: The Pianist- Continues the surprise streak it pulled off at the Oscars and makes it all they way to the top third, before eventually being booted. Congrats! 32nd: The Silence of the Lambs- The lambs have finally stopped screaming for Clarice as the horror/thriller classic leaves the contest to meet an old friend for dinner. 33rd: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind- All the fans of this film will probably have to erase this booting from their memory. 34th: The Matrix- Decides to take the blue pill and leave the contest for good. The Matrix is booted in the same order it appears on the IMDB 250. 35th: L.A. Confidential- No investigation is necessary to determine why this movie was booted. It just didn't get enough saves. 36th: The Incredibles- Looks like this entrant's superpowers can't save it now. The last American animated film left gets booted. 37th: Pulp Fiction- This film's about to go medieval on your ass for kicking it out of the contest. My pre-contest prediction fot the winner goes out way earlier than I expected as Tarantino officially leaves the building. 38th: Raiders of the Lost Ark- Saves. Why'd it have to be saves? Indiana Jones first film goes down right in time to celebrate the announcement of the fourth one. 39th: Reservoir Dogs- Tarantino's first film gets stuck in the middle with the rest of the others. This and Kill Bill's back to back boots leave Pulp Fiction as the only one of his films still in the contest. 40th: Kill Bill: Vol. 1- "Silly Caucasian girl likes to play with saves." The movie I just watched part of on TV this Sunday becomes the first Tarantino film to be booted. 41st: American Beauty- In some ways this entry is booted already. And by some ways, I mean all ways. One of the raciest Best Picture winners goes down. 42nd: Schindler's List- If it only could have gotten one more save. Just one save could have saved it for the whole round. Spielberg's Holocaust epic gets booted. 43rd: Sin City- Fades into black and white as the last film from 2005 leaves the contest. 44th: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring- Even the smallest save can change the course of the contest, as can be seen here. In other news, The Two Towers is the last LOTR movie standing? 45th: Star Wars: Episode IV- A New Hope- I guess the force was not with this entry. There's no more hope for the Star Wars franchise as its final entrant leaves earlier than I would have expected. 46th: Saving Private Ryan- I guess there was no one to save this soldier this time. The recent war movie loses this battle. 47th: 12 Angry Men- This jury finds the contestant guilty and sentences it to a banishment from this contest. 48th: 2001: A Space Odyssey- "I'm sorry Dave. I'm afraid I can't do that." Apparently what it is that HAL can't do is get saves, as this sci-fi classic gets booted. 49th: Blade Runner- After hanging on for most of the contest, Blade Runner goes down. Maybe the replicants got to it. 50th: Cinema Paradiso- When I first sat down to start this contest, Cinema Paradiso was one of my predictions for first boot. Well, I guess it sure proved me wrong. Its fantastic run ends as the first booted film in the Top 50. 51st: Batman Begins- The only superhero movie and the most recent film on the list just barely misses making it into the top half of the contest. 52nd: Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back- The big name films are dropping like flies as the second film in the original Star Wars trilogy, and holder of the Biggest Film Spoiler Ever, goes down. 53rd: The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King- OMGWTFBBQ?!!! Seriously, I'm speechless. This is bar none the biggest surprise to me the whole contest. I thought RotK could potentially win, and I never thought it would go out in the first half, or before TTT. 54th: Goodfellas- "How am I funny? Am I funny like a clown that didn't get saved? What's that supposed to mean?" Scorcese's mob epic gets booted. 55th: The Wizard of Oz- "Toto, I don't think we're in the contest anymore." The last musical left in the contest skips its way down the Yellow Brick Road to go see the Wizard. 56th: Million Dollar Baby- The second-most recent Best Picture winner goes down. I would make some comment about horses here, but I'm afraid it might be a spoiler. 57th: The Maltese Falcon- This contest is the stuff saves are made of, and The Maltese Falcon just didn't have enough. The last traditional film noir goes down. 58th: The Seven Samurai- I guess the Seven Samurai are too busy saving villages to be saved in the contest. Kurosawa's most famous film goes. 59th: The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly- Looks like no one gets the money as G, B, & U is booted, and Sergio Leone leaves the contest. 60th: Donnie Darko- This movie becomes the first one booted under the new save system. Ironically enough, Donnie Darko was the first one saved the last time I tried using double saves. Can you tell I haven't seen the movie? 61st: Casablanca- Louis, I think this booting could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Board 8 soundly rejects the studio system and sends one of the most well-known classics out in the first half. 62nd: Lawrence of Arabia- Rides off into the horizon, with no female saves despite a running time of almost four months. The two Oscar rivals from 1962 go down back to back. 63rd: To Kill A Mockingbird- "Stand up, Board 8, 'To Kill a Mockingbird' is passing." Some people would say it's a sin to boot this movie, but they all have to go sometime. 64th: Apocalypse Now- "The horror. . . .at being eliminated so soon." Seriously though, Apocalypse Now goes out relatively early. I would've thought Apocalypse Now would have gotten more support than it did. 65th: Amadeus- "Rock me Amadeus!" I'm sure that Salieri would approve of this booting. 66th: Some Like It Hot- Barely misses out on being in the bottom third, but nobody's perfect. AFI's vote choice as the funniest film comedy goes down. 67th: Rear Window- Gets too nosy for its own good and falls out of the contest. 68th: Hotel Rwanda- The world community couldn't save Rwanda in 1994, and Board 8 couldn't save it now. Did last a pretty long time, though 69th: Singin' in the Rain- "I'm singing in the rain / What a wonderful feeling / I'm booted again" One of the most acclaimed musicals sings its last tune. 70th: Chinatown- "Forget it Jake, it's GameFAQstown"--ActJef1077 71st: The Treasure of the Sierra Madre- "Saves?! We don't need no stinking saves!" Well, if you want to stay in this contest you do. 72nd: Downfall- Downfall comes upon its own downfall in the contest. It lasted quite a bit longer than I thought it would though. 73rd: Once Upon a Time in the West- Original comment deleted because I'm so stupid I can't tell Sergio Leone's movies apart. 74th: The Manchurian Candidate- Becomes the next victim of a booting. Maybe now it'll have the chance to pass the time with a game of solitaire. 75th: On the Waterfront- It coulda been a contender in this contest if only more people had saved it. 76th: Life is Beautiful- And the bootee is. . . . . . . .Roberto! Roberto, Roberto, Roberto!! 77th: The Godfather: Part II- The acclaimed sequel becomes the first sequel to go down, leaving only the original Godfather left to represent the series. You're breaking my heart, Fredo. 78th: Metropolis- The earliest film in the contest goes down, leaving only one silent film left in the contest. 79th: The Bridge on the River Kwai- Whistles to itself as it marches straight off the list and into a Japanese interment camp. 80th: Citizen Kane- Best. Film. Evah. according to most critics doesn't have quite that much support on GameFAQS. 81st: The Sting- Great job for The Sting here. I wouldn't have expected it to last this long, but here it is. 82nd: Paths of Glory- The first and earliest Kubrick film goes down. 3 of his others remain. When will the next one fall? 83rd: Sunset Blvd.- This contestant is still big. It's just the contests who have gotten small. After hanging on by its fingernails for most of the contest, Sunset Blvd. finally falls. 84th: M- Great run for M here. When I started this contest, M was one of my predictions for first boot. It's not that well known and not as big a favorite as others in its genre. Clearly I was wrong, as M has outlasted virtually every other old suspense film in the contest. Hats off! 85th: Raging Bull- Ate so many cheeseburgers and gained so much weight that it had to bow out of the contest. 86th: Vertigo- Lost its balance and fell out of the contest. Or was it really its twin? 87th: Das Boot- Das Boot gets Das Booted from the contest. . . . . . .I am so lame. 88th: Crash- Crash? lol, more like "Trash". m i rite, m i rite? Seriously though, the most recent Best Picture winner become the first color film to be booted. 89th: City Lights- This movie becomes the first silent film to be booted from the list. I guess no one wanted to buy the girl's flower. 90th: The Apartment- This movie gets evicted right off of the list as the last completely B&W Best Picture winner is booted from the contest. 91st: Mr. Smith Goes to Washington- Collapses right in the middle of a filibuster to save itself from being booted. 92nd: It's A Wonderful Life- "Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings." And every time someone doesn't save a movie it gets booted from this contest. The Christmas Classic goes early in this contest. 93rd: All About Eve- Looks like this movie didn't fasten its seatbelts and got booted off of this bumpy ride. 94th: The Third Man- Looks like The Third Man was just a third wheel in this contest, and the trend of old suspense films going down early continues. 95th: Rashômon- The first Kurosawa film goes out early. I bet you this movie's fans aren't gonna remember the contest happening this way. 96th: Double Indemnity- I get the feeling that Ed Bellis isn't gonna be very happy about this. 97th: Notorious- I'm beginning to wonder if any other types of films are ever going to be voted out. 98th: Strangers on a Train- Yet another movie in a similar vein as the first two goes down. I guess it just missed its stop. 99th: Touch of Evil- Was apparently screwed over by the fact that "CHARLTON HESTON IS NOT MEXICAN!" Things are not looking good for old suspense films in this contest. 100th: Rebecca- "Last night I dreamt I went to Manderlay again." And never came back, apparently. The first Hitchcock movie of 7 falls. Hopefully, this won't be a trend. Category:Save My